


And I've got a feeling I can do anything

by Tori10



Series: Tori Writes Giftfic 2k19 [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori10/pseuds/Tori10
Summary: Shouto laid a hand on Izuku’s shoulder. “Calm down, Midoriya. Just be careful and don’t make too many sudden movements, okay? I’m going to back away to make sure that the baby knows you’re their new trainer, but I’ll be within yelling distance. Make sure you have a Pokéball ready.”It’s just a normal day for aspiring Pokemon Champion Midoriya Izuku and aspiring Breeder “Just call me” Shouto.





	And I've got a feeling I can do anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torinokomachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torinokomachi/gifts).



> I'M LATE!!! D:
> 
> Mei's birthday was last week and I am a Heel for forgetting! :((((
> 
> Mei is a darling and super fun to talk to and bounce ideas off of. We both love Pokémon, so here’s my birthday present for you: my own version of a Pokémon AU!!! It’s basically BNHA characters in a Pokémon universe. No quirks!
> 
> Title taken from We Will Meet Again, the ending of the Lucario and the Mystery of Mew movie. ~~Ironically, I didn’t think about the fact that the song was from the Lucario movie when i was picking it for the title, given this plot~~

Midoriya Izuku woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking and the morning sun beating down the roof of his tent. He sat up in his sleeping bag and let out a yawn as he stretched his arms above his head. He might need a new sleeping bag soon, this one only just fit him and the egg he’d been keeping with him for the past few weeks.

 

Getting out of his bag, Izuku changed his sleepwear for his day clothes and made his way out of the tent, egg in tow.

 

He was unsurprised to see red and white hair hovering over the firepit they’d made last night. Shouto (“My last name is irrelevant.”) was stirring a pot of what looked and smelled like oatmeal. A few feet away were a collection of dishes already filled with food, each one with a different design.

 

Izuku was also unsurprised to see Shouto turn to greet him a moment later. “Good morning, Midoriya,” he said. “The food is just about ready.”

 

Izuku nodded, sitting on the ground by the fire, legs crossed. Carefully balancing the egg in the crook of his legs, Izuku managed to grab the Pokéballs at his waist and release his team.

 

In a flash, his team appeared and roared happily.

 

“Good morning everyone! It’s time to eat!”

 

His Pokémon knew the drill now, and made their way to their bowls. As always, his starter, Mimi the Smeargle, was last to reach the food, ensuring that his other Pokémon made it there first and were eating out of their own dishes. Shoot, his Lopunny was being mischievous again and trying to trick his Breloom, Cowl, who was batting his wandering paws away. All Bite and Smash, his Gabite and Pupitar respectively, were both cheerfully ignoring Smash and Cowl’s spectacle in favor of their own food.

 

Luckily, their shenanigans had not attracted the attention of Shouto’s own team. His Magby and Snorunt were both eating their food quietly, and Shouto’s starter, a rare hybrid Vulpix named Reinen was ensuring that Spheal and Swinub weren’t fighting over whose food dish was whose.

 

Maybe it was a starter Pokémon thing, to take care of the rest of the team before themselves. Izuku was pretty sure Mimi and Reinen got it from their trainers.

 

Izuku sighed fondly, a smile on his face. His team was a silly, rowdy bunch, but he loved them. He looked up when Shouto stood before him, blocking the sunlight and holding out a bowl of oatmeal. Izuku took it gratefully and dug in with gusto. “Thank you for making the food, Shouto!”

 

“Of course Midoriya,” Shouto said. “What kind of breeder in training would I be if I couldn’t take care of my friends?”

 

Izuku smiled, “You’d still be an amazing breeder Shouto! Goodness knows I’d be living off of store-bought food without you!”

 

Shouto tilted his head as he scooped another spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth. Swallowing, he commented, “You? Former Professor’s Assistant and future League Champion with three badges to your name? You’d be fine without me.”

 

“It’s more fun with you though,” Izuku said.

 

Shouto nodded in acquiescence. “You’re right. It’s more fun with you.”

 

Izuku flushed. Shouto wasn’t a man of many compliments, but that had to be one of the highest he’d ever bestowed upon Izuku.

 

Izuku turned his attention to his food, grabbing some berries to mix into the oatmeal to make it tastier.

 

Silence reigned as they finished their food. Finally, Shouto broke the silence as he gathered the dirty dishes to wash in the river. “How’s the egg?”

 

Izuku looked down at the egg in his lap. “I think it’s doing well! I can’t really tell but it’s warm as always!!!”

 

Shouto nodded. “Good. And you’ve been keeping it warm?”

 

“Yes! I’ve been keeping the egg wrapped in a blanket in my bag! It’s too bad I couldn’t afford an incubator,” Izuku said sheepishly as he gently cradled the egg in his arms.

 

“Sorry,” Shouto said, thinking of his own incubator, currently filled with an egg he’d been sent by his sister.

 

“It’s okay! You already have an egg in yours, I couldn’t possibly take it from you!” Izuku said hurriedly, waving his arms in the air. “It’s already enough that you let _me_ have this egg! I don’t even know what Pokémon it is but I’m sure it will be amazing like all of Shouto’s Pokémon!”

 

Izuku buried his face in his hands, subsequently missing a delicate pink cross Shouto’s face. By the time he did look up, Shouto had already turned around and was quietly whispering to his team, probably telling them that he would be gone to do dishes and to behave while he was gone.

 

“I’m heading for the river,” Shouto said. “Rei is coming with me, okay Midoriya? I should be back in a little while.”

 

“Alright Shouto!” Izuku called as Shouto began walking away.

 

“Okay, who wants a rub down?” Izuku asked his team.

 

Automatically, all five of his Pokémon ran up to him, carefully stopping before any one of them could dislodge the egg their Trainer was caring for.

 

“Two at a time, alright?” Izuku told them. They nodded in agreement, and after a minor scuffle, Shoot and Smash were first. Cowl, Mimi, and All Bite all went over to Shouto’s team to play with them as they waited.

 

About twenty minutes passed this way, Izuku spending about five minutes petting and grooming each member of his team.

 

When Shouto returned, Izuku carefully stood up. “Mimi!” he called.

 

Mimi ambled over as Reinen took over watching the rest of their teams.

 

“Mimi, can you watch the egg while Shouto and I break camp?” Izuku asked.

 

The Smeargle nodded and took the egg from her trainer, sitting within view of the others and Izuku.

 

Izuku and Shouto quickly broke camp, a task that by now took twenty minutes instead of their initial forty, and they recalled their team before moving on.

 

“I’m pretty sure I’m ready to face leader Thirteen, if what Uraraka was telling me about them is true,” Izuku said as they started on their walk, his egg cradled against his chest.

 

“I’m sure, but first I think you need to get there first. We’re what, two days away?” Shouto asked. Besides him, Reinen yipped softly in agreement.

 

“Yes! I’d really like to see if this egg will hatch before then because it’d be great to have a full competitive team before facing off against the fourth gym leader!” Izuku replied.

 

“Well, I’m sure it won’t take much longer. If my egg hatches before yours, you can always use my incubator since I won’t be needing it,” Shouto offered.

 

“Thank you Shouto!” Izuku grinned.

 

Their walk was mostly calm, broken only by the occasional trainer who challenged Izuku to a battle, and the one or two who insisted on facing Shouto.

 

It was good money, for all that Izuku felt sorry for anyone who thought that his friend was a pushover just because he was a breeder, and not a trainer. That Vulpix of his was very kind, but vicious when provoked, much like Shouto himself.

 

They stopped for a quick lunch, healing their Pokémon and making sure they were fed and watered before eating their own lunch of stew and onigiri.

 

Izuku was enjoying the break, basking in the sunlight and softly polishing the egg in his lap as he listened to his team and Shouto’s team play around. He hummed a soft tune, Champion All Might’s theme song, as he worked. He could hear Shouto nearby checking his supplies and the map they had of the region, trying to figure out the fastest way to the next city.

 

Suddenly, he felt something move. Izuku looked around before his eyes landed on the egg in his lap, which was vibrating slightly.

 

Izuku yelped, drawing his companions’ attentions to him.

 

When the cracks began to appear on the surface of the egg, he yelled, “It’s hatching!”

 

Shouto laid a hand on Izuku’s shoulder. “Calm down, Midoriya. Just be careful and don’t make too many sudden movements, okay? I’m going to back away to make sure that the baby knows you’re their new trainer, but I’ll be within yelling distance. Make sure you have a Pokéball ready.”

 

Izuku nodded, his brain settling down as he began to follow his friend’s sternly worded suggestion. “Okay. Thanks Shouto!”

 

It took about five minutes for the Pokémon inside the egg to break free, and in that time Izuku had calmed down his team and prepared the Luxury Ball he’d bought specifically for this moment.

 

He stared in awe at the Pokémon in his lap as it yawned.

 

It was a small, yellow canine Pokémon with black legs and a partially black torso. The rest of its torso and its tail were yellow, and it had a small light blue collar. The fur around its red eyes looked like a black eye-mask.

 

It was...

 

“A shiny Riolu!” Izuku yelled softly.

 

The Riolu looked up at Izuku and barked happily. Izuku carefully lifted the hand holding his Luxury Ball and said, “Hey there. I’m Izuku. Did you want to join me on my journey?”

 

Riolu looked between Izuku’s face and the Luxury Ball. Izuku swore he could see a blue light ringing its red eyes as it stared at him.

 

Izuku was afraid it wouldn’t agree, only to sigh in relief as the Riolu tapped the Luxury Ball, disappearing in a flash of red light. The pokéball stopped shaking quickly, and Izuku quickly released it, pulling out his Pokédex.

 

 **“Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others. Current Moveset: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, and Bullet Punch,”** his Pokédex announced.

 

“Oh my Arceus, it’s a shiny Riolu,” Izuku said softly as it wrapped its arms around him and barked happily. Izuku hugged the baby Pokémon back and motioned for Shouto to come back.

 

“Hey, this is my friend Shouto. Can he look you over so we know you’re okay?” Izuku asked the Riolu.

 

Like it did with Izuku, the Riolu met Shouto’s stare head on, eyes glowing slightly. After a slightly longer time than it had with Izuku, Riolu nodded and let itself be passed from Izuku to Shouto.

 

Shouto smiled softly as he cradled the Riolu in his arms. “Hello Riolu, I’m going to make sure you’re healthy and maybe find out if you’re a boy or a girl. Then Izuku and I will make sure we know what you like to eat so you can grow big and strong, okay?”

 

Riolu barked happily and let itself be carefully examined. As Shouto did that, Izuku started thinking about names. Most of his ideas were pretty gender neutral, but part of him couldn’t help but think about All Might’s shiny Lucario, Might. He was... pretty sure that no one would mock him for naming his own Riolu after the man’s, but that also depended on if Riolu liked the name.

 

Izuku was so absorbed in the videos he was watching on his XTransceiver that he didn’t notice when Riolu leapt back into his arms, watching the video with him. Nor did he notice Shouto watching the video over his shoulder.

 

Izuku only noticed when Riolu barked happily as Might defeated Todoroki Enji’s Emboar. He looked down and smiled, “Hey you! You’re okay?” He looked up to Shouto, who had an oddly smug look on his face. “Shouto?”

 

Shouto shook his head. “Your Riolu is a girl, and she’s just fine,” Shouto said. “I think it’d be better if we went to a Pokémon Center, but as of right now I don’t see anything wrong with her.”

 

Izuku cooed at his Riolu. “Aw, what a good girl. You’re gonna be a great addition to my team.”

 

Riolu barked happily.

 

“Do you want a nickname?” Izuku asked. “I usually nickname all of my Pokémon.”

 

Riolu titled its head in curiosity.

 

“I was... I was thinking of Valor for your nickname, Riolu. Valor is another word for might and I’m sure you can be just as good, if not better than All Might’s Lucario, Might!”

 

Riolu pointed its paw at the XTransceiver, barking in question.

 

Izuku nodded, “Yeah, that’s Might! I’m sure you’ll be even better when we get there!”

 

Riolu, no, Valor, barked happily, nodding her head.

 

“Okay Valor, time to meet the rest of my team! Is that okay?”

 

Valor nodded and leapt out of Izuku’s arms, landing on her feet. She was met by the rest of Izuku’s team.

 

“That’s Mimi, and those are Cowl, Smash, All Bite, and Shoot. They’ll take care of you if I can’t, okay?”

 

Valor nodded and was surrounded by her happily chattering team.

 

Izuku turned to Shouto, who was watching Izuku’s Pokémon with a slight smile. “Thank you, Shouto, for the egg. Did you know it was a Riolu egg?”

 

Shouto shook his head. “No, I didn’t. It’s fitting though.”

 

“What do you mean?” Izuku asked.

 

Shouto brushed shoulders with him as he passed Izuku. “Because Lucario are honorable, skilled Pokémon, and who else deserves such a Pokémon than you?”

 

Izuku couldn’t move, his face turning red at the compliment.

 

Shouto was almost a hundred feet in front of him before he turned to meet Izuku’s eyes. The smile on his face, small but fond, made Izuku’s face flame more.

 

“Are you coming?” Shouto asked.

 

Izuku yelped, breaking out of his trance. “Yeah!” Looking at his party, Izuku said, “Come on everyone! We have a journey to go on!”

 

Izuku raced to meet Shouto and smiled.

 

He’d always wanted a Riolu, and now he had one. A shiny one! He really owed Shouto one.

 

Unthinkingly, Izuku wrapped Shouto in a hug once he reached the other boy. “Thank you,” Izuku muttered into Shouto’s chest.

 

Shouto’s arms slowly lifted themselves to wrap around Izuku’s back. “You’re welcome,” he said into Izuku’s fluffy hair.

 

Reinen and Mimi shared smug, amused looks.

 

Valor, on the other hand, tugged on Izuku’s leg, barking curiously.

 

Izuku flushed and stepped back as Shouto released him. “Okay let’s go everyone!” He returned his Pokémon into their pokéballs and scuttled ahead.

 

Shouto looked down at Reinen, his face covered in a pale flush. Reinen barked amusedly.

 

“Hush you,” Shouto said. He rushed after his friend, and thanked Arceus that he decided to go on his journey with the other boy.

 

Arceus knows if Enji knew that the egg he’d foisted onto Shouto was a shiny Riolu the man would have been smug for weeks at the thought of his son beating All Might with the same species Pokémon.

 

He couldn’t wait to see Enji’s face when Izuku beat him with Valor. Actually, most of his team seemed predisposed to defeating Enji’s. Both Cowl and Valor would be able to manage Incineroar. Cowl and All Bite gave Izuku the type advantage there, on top of both of them being a pseudo-Legendaries. Shoot would probably be able to take on two of Enji’s Pokémon just out of spite when Enji assumed the Lopunny was a female. Mimi was a versatile Pokémon and Izuku was sure to have some idea of how to train the Normal-type to take on Enji’s Pokémon. Maybe they’d let him watch? Or better yet, Shouto could probably get someone to smuggle him the recording so he wouldn’t have to face the man ever again. Didn’t Kaminari owe him a favor?

**Author's Note:**

> Todoroki family and izuku headcanons!
> 
> Shouto is a breeder-in-training running from his abusive father who is also an abusive Trainer. He’s looking for his mom, a breeder who was brought to a secret, secluded location somewhere in the region after she scarred him due to a mental breakdown. He doesn’t like it when Enji uses Fuyumi to give him things, because he can never say no to Fuyumi. Enji knows where he is but thinks he’s taking the gym challenge (which he is, but only to get Enji off his back. He’s NOT facing the Elite Four thank you very much). He thinks his green-haired travelling companion will be the one to beat the Elite Four and Champion, so long as he stops breaking himself trying to help his Pokémon out.
> 
> Of his siblings, Fuyumi is a breeder like their mother, Natsuo specializes in Water types and is training under Sakamata Kuugo, the Water-type specializing Gym Leader, and Touya is a dual-type specialist with a signature Alolan Marowak. All three of them have a Vulpix, though Touya’s the only one with a Kanto Vulpix.
> 
> Izuku is the former assistant to Pokémon Professor Nedzu. He wants to be the next League Champion, defeating his childhood hero Yagi Toshinori in the process. He has three badges from Gym Leaders Yamada Hizashi, Aizawa Shouta, and Kayama Nemuri. He’s made a bunch of friends on his journey but his favorite friend is his travelling partner, although he’s also met two or three gym trainers from other Gyms who occasionally meet up with him when they have time.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, Mei! A big set of thanks to my betas: Katie and Crys!!!
> 
> Reviews would be much appreciated!!!


End file.
